1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to decorative items and more particularly to improved earrings and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art
Two general types of earrings are currently being used. One type has a pivotable cross pin and is for pierced ears. It is very popular because the earring can be made inexpensively. However, some children, adolescents and women cannot have their ears pierced successfully, due either to their tender age and/or to the danger of ear lobe infections, etc.
The other type of earring is the clamp or clip type. However, these earrings are expensive, usually not made in precious metal and are necessarily heavy because of the clamp or clip. They are generally uncomfortable because of their heavy weight and sometimes produce skin irritations because of the usual large clamping area of surface contact with the skin of the earlobe.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of earring which will avoid having to pierce the ears, yet will be inexpensive to make and light in weight and will hold tightly against the earlobes without slipping and without skin irritation. Such earring should preferably have improved ornamentation means, such as a sliding ornament or the like which can be replaced at will to suit various occasions.